


Learning Curve

by seanchaidh



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanchaidh/pseuds/seanchaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at the Academy and waiting to graduate, Jim is inspired to give Bones a hands-on demonstration on proper hypo delivery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the st_xi_kink_meme prompt: "Kirk gets revenge upon McCoy by fucking him with his own hypospray." It took much longer to write than expected, but here it is. Jim enjoyed the experience very much. I also figure that a few months went by between the battle with Nero and the launch of Enterprise with Jim in command. Thanks to enkanowen, mrasaki and riverfox. :)

For the moment, it was just being called The Incident.

A hell of a way to describe the destruction of Vulcan, a fifth of the fleet, and the death of three-quarters of the Academy's graduating class of ‘58, but this was just days – weeks, even – after it happened. One day, Jim Kirk was sure, historians would be calling it the Final Battle of Vulcan or the Narada Incident, but for the survivors of that day, it was just enough trying to get by with survivor's guilt.

And for Jim himself, he had to deal with knowing it would be a long time before he'd sit again in a captain's chair.

He knew he wasn't the only one having a hard time adjusting back to life at the Academy; it was only February, and they all had courses still needing to be completed. Jim had been taken off academic suspension almost immediately, with muttered thanks from the admiralty and vague promises of a commendation. Everything just felt flat after the rush that had been their first mission, and he saw the same realization on the faces of the other Enterprise cadets -- Bones, Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu especially.

The funny thing was that despite the experience they’d shared, his former (and future) crew weren’t talking about it all that much. Maybe it was because of the mandatory counselling sessions they were required to sit through, not to mention the multiple debriefs the senior staff were required to attend, but Jim suspected it was more practical.

It was weird seeing everyone in their cadet reds again, and back to being a nobody. Bones grumbled it was like being given the keys to the car only to have the license revoked, and that was an apt description. If it weren't for the freshmen and sophomores staring at them like they were something special, not to mention the near-empty dorms and classrooms, Jim would be half tempted to think nothing had changed.

Professor Bradley cleared his throat at the front of the room, bringing Jim's attention back to the man's rambling tangent that apparently had something to do with advance command tactics. Jim rubbed his arm absent-mindedly as he stared down at his padd and tried to concentrate. Bradley had the reputation as the worst lecturer on campus, and now that Jim had actual command experience under his belt, he could see that Bradley's theory was just that: theory. The man had been away from an actual starship for way too long.

He glanced around the lecture hall; with the decimation of the graduating class, several sections had been put together, and now Jim could share his pain with Chekov, Sulu and a few other Enterprise cadets. He met Sulu's gaze, who looked like he'd rather fight rogue Romulans again than listen to Bradley's latest tangent.

Jim flashed him a smile, and then leaned back in his seat again and scratched a bit more. Thirty more minutes, so there was still hope Bradley would say something worthwhile and memorable, and as he found himself starting to scratch at a new spot, he pulled back his sleeve and cursed under his breath.

He was breaking out in hives.

Just great. Even as he watched, he saw a few more appear, so he grit his teeth, grabbed his padd, and snuck out of the hall to head over to medical. As he hurried, he tried to make a list of everything he'd been exposed to during the course of the day; he'd eaten his usual foods, worn his own clothes and used his usual soap. Nothing that should've set off a reaction like this, and when he glanced at his hands, he saw the itchy patches had spread from his forearms.

At least he wasn't swelling up.

As soon as he reached the clinic, he checked the roster to see who was on duty, and he groaned softly when he realized Bones wasn't working. He tried to think what his friend's schedule for the day was, and whether it was worth it to come back later or seek him out, but gave up. Bones had a new schedule, and the itch was intensifying. Instead, he smiled at the receptionist and agreed to see the first available medic.

Left on a biobed to wait, Jim eyed the facility for a second, comparing it to what he remembered of the Enterprise's sickbay; everything here looked used compared to the bright newness of the starship. Jim supposed it must be like the differences he'd noticed between the simulators and the actual feel of a bridge.

He'd been there about five minutes, the hives still spreading, when Christine Chapel slipped through the curtains. Jim smiled as he recognized her, because having her present was almost like having Bones there.

"Captain," she greeted, getting her scanner out. Like a lot of the Enterprise crew, she’d taken to calling him by that rank, and he loved them even more for that bit of loyalty. "Thought I'd take your case. What can I do for you?"

Jim held up his hands. "Where's Dr. McCoy today?"

"Xenobiology class," she confided, "and probably biting his tongue all the way through. They're going through the unit on Centauran biology, and after operating on our two crew members, Leonard probably knows more than the professor."

It didn't take much imagination to picture the scene and Bones' impatience. Jim winced at the idea and nodded. "Okay, ouch, thanks for the warning."

"No problem." Chapel frowned at her read-out. "Well, you've having an allergic reaction."

"I love twenty-third century medicine," Jim said, and gave in to the desire to scratch again. The immediate relief made him sigh with satisfaction. "It's so precise."

She slapped his hand away. "Stop that. I don't want add a regenerator to your treatment because you've scratched off your entire dermal layer."

"But it itches," he protested.

"I can see that." Chapel shook her head. "Well, whatever you've been doing today, your histamine levels are through the roof. Have you done anything out of the ordinary?"

Jim shrugged. "Hell if I know. Fix me, please?"

"No wonder Leonard's always complaining about you," she teased.

"That's the problem with Bones," Jim said, flirting back. "He acts grumpy even when he's not, so that might’ve actually been a nice thing he meant to say about me."

Chapel chuckled as she crossed over to the cabinet, holding a small supply of medication. "I'm pretty familiar with the many subtle moods of Leonard McCoy. I can safely say those were complaints, or dare I say, bitching."

Even with her across the room, Jim didn't dare try scratching again even though the itch was intensifying. "Well, I have my ways."

"Well, lucky for the both of us, this is something easy to fix," Chapel said, putting the ampoule into her hypo and tapping it once or twice. "I won't need to pull Leonard out of class, even though he's probably praying for an excuse right now."

"No need for Bones?" Jim watched her approach the biobed again.

"Nope, this is nice and straightforward." She brought up the hypo to his neck, and just as Jim prepared himself for the customary jab, he heard a funny noise. Chapel cursed. "Goddamn piece of junk."

"What?" Jim rubbed his neck anyway, because the itch was spreading.

"My hypo broke," she said, and tossed the hypo on the biobed to Jim's right. "Sorry, let me get another."

He resisted the urge to get testy, and just waved his hands at her. "Hurry?"

"It'll take just a second," she promised, but she was scowling now -- not that it was anywhere as impressive as Bones'. Chapel gave it a good go, though, as she sought out a new hypo. "The problem with this clinic is that we never get the new equipment. We get the 'fleet's leftovers whenever they issue new equipment, and half of it breaks within a month. I'm really missing the Enterprise's Sickbay right now. They had all the good stuff."

Jim smiled at her words, thinking about his lovely ship -- he couldn't *not* think of the Enterprise as his, even though Chris Pike was still captain if only in name. The thought was followed by the usual pang, and in an attempt to distract himself, he reached for the abandoned hypo and turned it over in his hands. "So what do you do with the broken equipment?"

"Inventory," she said. "After I'm done with you, I'll scan the barcode and it'll be taken out of the clinic's computer system. It'll go into the recycler along with the trash. Why?"

Running his finger along the surface, Jim found himself really looking at it. He'd never really examined one, or even seen one up-close except when it was being used on him. It was surprisingly long, and as Jim turned the hypo around, he noted the sleek design and just how phallic it looked.

Jim smirked, an idea forming in his mind. “Just curious.”

He heard a sudden hiss against his neck, and he almost jumped – especially since he didn’t realize Chapel was beside him again. Jim looked at her in astonishment as he realized he’d just been injected with the new hypo and he hadn’t even felt it. He stared at her in awe.

“I didn’t feel that,” he said.

She laughed. "That's because Leonard McCoy has the bedside manner of a Neanderthal."

"That was amazing," Jim continued, and a few seconds later, he felt the itching begin to ease. The hives and redness weren't gone yet, but he knew that before long they'd begin to fade. "You should get a commendation."

"I take it you approve of my technique," she said, and gave his hands a quick examination with a satisfied expression. "Is that feeling better?"

"Very," he agreed. "And yeah, I know the drill. I have to sit here for the next few minutes to make sure I don't react to this medication, too."

"That's the only benefit of being a repeat customer," Chapel said, smiling. "You shouldn't have a problem, though, since that's the type of cortisone Leonard prescribed for you."

She busied herself with his file and putting away the medication, and Jim grinned to himself as he studied the broken hypo again. Now that he’d thought about the penis connection, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, and he considered his options. The hypo had a trigger on the side, and he thumbed it thoughtfully, thinking about Bones' lack of technique -- or maybe it was just with him, that was entirely possible. It wasn't the injection itself that hurt, it was the way he jabbed it into place, and since Jim knew for a fact that Bones could put other things into Jim’s body with care, that made the hypo situation ridiculous.

Jim swallowed hard as his imagination treated him to the idea of slipping the hypo, covered with ample lube, into the tight ass of one Leonard McCoy -- the best friend with many benefits. He wouldn't be able to get the entire thing in, but he could do a lot of teasing and rubbing against his prostate as Bones squirmed beneath him.

His mouth dry, both from the medication and from sudden interest, Jim shifted on the biobed to ease the sudden ache in his groin and almost blanched as he realized it was picking up his arousal. Quickly setting the hypo aside, Jim immediately thought about Admiral Archer -- all skinny legs and paunchy gut -- in the nude, and felt immediately relieved.

The feeling doubled when Chapel came back with a tricorder a minute later, scanning him with a satisfied nod. "Your heart rate's a little high, but otherwise you're looking all right."

"Can I go?" Jim asked, and tried giving her the fluttering lashes that worked with pretty much every nurse in the medical section -- much to Bones' continual annoyance.

Every nurse, apparently, except for Christine Chapel. Jim quickly realized why she was Bones' favorite co-worker as she fixed him with an icy stare. "Now I know why he stabs you."

He debated pouting for a moment, but it didn't do much for his reputation as captain. "He does like me, you know."

"I know."

Chapel took the abandoned hypo and scanned it with her tricorder. She began to move toward the disposal bin, when Jim cleared his throat. "Hey, out of curiosity, can I take that with me? Since it's out of the system, I mean. I can put it to good use."

He hadn't meant to word it like that, especially when she raised her eyebrows. Jim wondered for half a second if she could read his mind, but she didn't seem scandalized enough. "Really?"

"We're supposed to analyze malfunctioning equipment, but I've already taken apart almost everything on the list." Jim pointed to the hypo with a hopeful grin. "Maybe I can find out why the hypos break so easily."

She snorted. "I can give you the answer right now. The trigger mechanism likely broke because Leonard pressed it too hard."

"Maybe so, but I want to figure that out for myself." Jim waggled his eyebrows at her. "Imagine if I managed to help create a better hypo. I'd give you half the credit."

"I'm sure you would," she said, but Jim could tell he was winning her over. Her mouth was quirking near the corner, and she dropped her gaze for a second before fixing him with a pretty convincing glare. "All right, knock yourself out, Captain. But this better not come back and bite me in the ass."

"Scout's honor," he promised, even though he'd been kicked out of his troop after the first week for asking too many questions. He gave her an approximation of a two-fingered salute, and wanted to add it wasn’t her ass that was in danger.

"Get out of here before I change my mind," she said, "and don't come back unless it's to drag Leonard out of here."

That sounded more than reasonable. Jim muttered a quick thanks and walked out, trying not to clutch his new toy to his chest and grinning with glee.

~~~

Jim spent most of the afternoon taking it easy, especially since he sometimes felt a little off after one of his allergy attacks. He stayed in his dorm, drinking coffee and studying the hypo with rapt attention.

He did do the analysis, just to cover his ass, and Christine was right: the trigger on this model was prone to easy breakage. There were reviews on the manufacturer's webpage, along with a few promotions for the newer versions that were supposed to last much longer. Jim quoted all of that, and then proposed a design that might outlast even the most temperamental of thumbs. It wasn’t work the entire time, as he spent more than a few minutes contemplating better applications for a hypospray.

He was putting the final touches on his report when Bones came in like a gust of wind. Jim checked the chrono, noticing that hours had passed since Bones' class had ended, and he was in just his regular red uniform, no scrubs. So he hadn't been to the clinic. His hair was mussed, his face had more color in it than usual, and he held up two paper bags as he came into their common area.

"I got dinner," he announced and tossed the second bag at Jim.

"Thanks, Bones," Jim said, catching the offering and immediately opening it. They had a few favorite places in town to grab food, and there was no mistaking the rich, savoury smell rising from the still-warm contents. Jim couldn't help the moan as he snagged a noodle and dropped it in his mouth. "Oh my god, Andorian curry from the Blue Lounge. Bones, if I weren't already sleeping with you, I'd think you were seducing me."

"Like I'd need food to do that," Bones snorted as he handed over a fork. "For God's sake, man, act like you've got some class. No one will ever invite you to a state dinner if you eat like that, even if you've happened to save the world."

"I'll have you to coach me," Jim countered, but he obeyed the chiding anyway. He focused on eating, enjoying the treat, when a thought occurred to him. He paused mid-bite, watching Bones pick at his usual fare -- a rice and meat stew that was possibly the blandest dish on the menu -- for a few moments. "Bones?"

"What?" Bones stabbed at a piece of meat and bit it, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You got us dinner at the Blue Lounge," Jim said.

"I'm glad to see you didn't sustain any permanent brain damage on the Narada," Bones snarked. "Yeah, so?"

Jim pointed his fork at him. "Come on, it's on the complete other side of town. We only go there when you've got a meeting or a consultation at Starfleet Medical. What were you doing over there today?"

They stared at each other for a few moments, and then Bones dropped his gaze back down to his food. He stirred his fork in it a few times before he spoke. "I went for a walk to calm down after my class this afternoon."

"Xenobiology, right?" Jim made sure to keep the sympathy out of his voice, especially when Bones gave a sullen nod. "I hear you had the opportunity to teach your prof a thing or two about Centaurans."

Bones snorted. "That's right, you saw Christine today. She messaged me about your allergic reaction. You feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," Jim said, waving the concern away. "She took good care of me, it's great. I want to hear about your day, though."

"Your hives disappeared? No more itching?" Bones pressed.

Jim showed him the now-clear skin on his arm. "See? I’m fine. Now quit evading the question."

"All right," Bones grumbled and set down his fork. "Dr. Rowe's an idiot who hasn't done any real battlefield surgery since Chekov was in diapers. He told me that while the techniques I used were functional, I was essentially doing it wrong. I should be counting my blessings that my patients didn't die on the table in front of me."

Jim gaped. "What the fuck?"

“Whatever, it’s over, and my patients are doing fine,” Bones said. “I went for a walk, ended up at Starfleet Medical and took the opportunity to look in on both of them. Contrary to Rowe’s insinuation, they’re going to make a full recovery.”

“Of course they are,” Jim said. “You’re their doctor.”

That won him a little smile. “Yeah.”

“And so that’s how we ended up with Andorian take-out for dinner.”

Bones shrugged. “Felt like it, what can I say? Closest thing to comfort food I’m going to get in this godforsaken city, anyway.”

“It’s not like you’ll have a ton of options in space,” Jim said, and suddenly what was an old joke between them – based primarily on Bones’ early reluctance to sign aboard a starship – held new meaning. The longing to find out just what the fuck would be become their fate hit Jim again, especially hard, and he found himself starting feel as morose as Bones. “Whenever that is.”

It didn’t last long, because suddenly there was something flying at his face. He jerked back just in time to see one of Bones’ shoes whizzing by and smacking into the wall. Making a face, Jim turned toward him. “The fuck, man?”

“Only one depressed roommate per night,” Bones told him.

“And so you had to throw your shoe at me?” Reaching down to pick it up by the laces, he tossed it back. “That could’ve broken my nose.”

“Well, it’s not like I haven’t fixed it before.”

“Good point,” Jim laughed, rubbing the relatively straight bridge. “And you probably will again.”

“As surely as the sun rises in the east,” Bones said, with a mock sigh. “On this planet, anyway.”

Jim saluted him with his middle finger, and then changed the topic as he told Bones about his day. The easy banter went on as they finished their meal, and though Jim’s mood felt lighter, he noticed that Bones was leaving a big portion of his food behind. Choosing not to mention anything about it yet, Jim took his empty container to the recycler.

“I don’t know about you,” Jim began, “but I’m not really in the mood to hang around and do nothing.”

Bones set his meal aside. “Strangely enough, I might just hang around and do nothing.”

“You sure?” Jim watched him for a moment. “There’s a few things happening. We could drag some of the gang out to watch a movie, and I hear there’s some kind of party going on across campus tonight. I know Scotty’s talking about coming down from space dock one of these days, it might be fun to hang out with him and shoot the shit. And there’s always 3D chess with Spock.”

“Nothing good on, not in the mood, not interested, and no way in hell am I willingly spending time with that green-blood bastard after what he did to you,” Bones declared, his expression darkening toward the end.

“Fair enough.” And it was, though Jim had some long-term plans to get the two acquainted and at peace – sort of – with each other. He just needed to be captain of the Enterprise first. “Then I’m staying in, then, too.”

“You know I hate pity,” Bones warned, expression still vaguely thunderous.

“This isn’t pity,” Jim countered. “I want you to proofread my homework.”

One of Bones’ eyebrows went up. “I’m a doctor, not an editor. We’ve been roommates for nearly three years and you’ve never asked me to do that.”

“Well, this assignment is a little special,” Jim said, and tossed over his padd. It landed next to Bones’ thigh with a soft thump. “Go on, read it. I need to take a leak.”

Leaving Bones with the padd before he could protest again, Jim took his time in the bathroom and even did a little courteous cleaning – it was technically Bones’ turn to do the chores, but Jim felt generous. By the time he came out, Bones had his thoughtful look on and he looked up as Jim came back in.

“You know that the hyposprays we’re using in the clinic are an older generation than what’s being used in the fleet, right?” Bones began.

“Yup, Christine mentioned that,” Jim said as he sprawled out on his bed again. “I also checked the inventory lists you submitted on our way back to Earth, so I know exactly what models are being used and what’s been updated.”

“Ah.” Bones studied the text again. “I was wondering why you had a hypo on your desk. Just hadn’t come up with a witty line to ask why.”

“Is that a hypo in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Jim grinned.

“Anything but that one,” Bones groaned.

Laughing, Jim rolled onto his side so he could see Bones. “So what do you think of my analysis?”

“You’ve nailed the problems with the old models exactly.” Rereading a few lines, Bones scratched at his cheek. “Not that the new ones are much better. I broke one while we were aboard the Enterprise.”

“The trigger mechanism?” Jim asked, and waited for the shrug. “You’ll notice that I suggested an easy adjustment that would reduce the chances of that happening by about sixty percent.”

“I saw,” Bones said. “It might work.”

“It also might work if you stopped using it like a weapon,” Jim added with an easy tone.

Bones scoffed. “Then how else would I get you to listen to what I say?”

“You could always ask nicely,” Jim said.

“I gave up after the first week of our very questionable acquaintance.”

Jim smiled at him. “I could demonstrate.”

“On what?” Bones stared at him, but he was getting curious. “I don’t exactly need a shot of anything.”

“You’re more of a tactile learner, right?” Jim asked.

“Sometimes,” came the slow reply. “What are you thinking?”

“Just a bit of positive reinforcement,” Jim said. “Do you trust me?”

At those words, Bones’ expression changed into something hungrier. While Jim knew that Bones would follow him to the ends of the universe if that’s what they needed to do, there were some areas where Jim really wanted to make sure. “You know I do.”

“Then come over here.”

At the invitation, Bones shut off the padd and set it aside. He made his way over to Jim’s bed, kicking off his boots as he did and shedding his jacket. He paused long enough to throw it back over his chair, and then he was lying down next to Jim. They paused long enough to get comfortable, with Jim shifting until he was leaning a bit over Bones.

“Good?” Jim asked.

Bones nodded before pulling Jim closer by the collar, and then they were kissing.

As far as kisses went, it was easy and fun. Jim let out a pleased sound as he felt Bones slip an arm around his shoulders to pull him in closer. The tension was easing from Bones’ body, and Jim was amused to hear Bones suddenly chuckle. The sound tickled Jim’s lips and mouth.

“What?” Jim murmured.

“You planned this,” Bones said, kissing him again. “You don’t taste like that god awful curry.”

“And yet you bought it for me,” Jim said.

“Had I known,” Bones mumbled, but then he was distracted as he kissed and nipped at the soft underside of Jim’s jaw.

They got naked at a leisurely pace, though it was fumbling at times when they weren’t willing to end a kiss so a shirt could be slipped over a head. Jim explored Bones’ skin as it was bared, beginning with the tempting soft belly that sometimes appeared when Bones lifted up his arms or sat slouched in a chair. Jim sighed happily as he felt Bones latch onto a spot near his collar bone, biting and sucking until he left a mark that stung lightly.

“Having fun?” Jim teased, and got a soft growl for his efforts.

It wasn’t far to reach for the lube, and Jim coaxed Bones into the best position for what he wanted to do – on his back, holding his legs bent over his chest. This wasn’t a usual pose for them, but Jim wanted to see his face. He knelt in front of him, pausing long enough to get a good view of Bones, and how flustered and mussed he looked with his lips pink and swollen and his hair spilling across his forehead.

“So, about tactile learning,” Jim began, smoothing a hand against the back of Bones’ thigh and then coating his fingers with lube.

Bones peered at him, confused as he shifted his grip on his legs. “What?”

“I love how your memory slips when you’re horny,” Jim teased, and slipped one finger inside his exposed ass. “I was talking earlier about positive reinforcement.”

Bones didn’t reply at first, focused instead on what Jim was doing. As Jim pulled out to include a second finger, he finally managed something coherent. “Yeah, so?”

“You don’t see me jabbing my fingers in,” Jim said, moving his fingers at an ease pace, enough to frustrate him. “If I did, you’d kick me in the face and I’d be in the dog house until graduation, even longer. I respect your ass, Bones.”

The hazel was quickly disappearing from Bones’ eyes as his pupils dilated, but he seemed to be following the one-sided conversation. Or so Jim hoped. “Oh. That’s nice.”

“It’s awfully nice, as you like to say,” Jim agreed, and from hours of practice – see, Jim had good discipline with the things that mattered – he knew exactly how to flex his finger and find Bones’ prostate. He brushed against it once, just enough for Bones to let out that guttural groan and tense. Jim brought up his other hand and placed it against one of Bones’ knees. “And don’t let go. I also don’t want a kick in the face because you’re having too much fun. Clear?”

Taking a deep breath, Bones nodded and tightened his hold. Jim smiled to himself and placed a kiss to the top of his knee, and then added a third finger. He could see that Bones’ cock was erect and wanting attention by this point, but instead he kept working his fingers inside him. Bones’ cock didn’t fit into his plans, not just yet. Jim smiled to himself, waiting until he felt that Bones was relaxed enough for the next part of his plan, and he palmed himself momentarily in anticipation.

“Goddamnit,” Bones finally ground out, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open. “Jim, please, you gotta... please, do something!”

“Okay.” Jim kept a hand on his leg for a moment, reaching for the hypo on the desk as he felt an excited thrill dance through his gut. He knew he was fumbling with only one hand, but he wanted to keep Bones grounded as he prepared the hypo for the next step. “Just a sec, okay?”

He listened to Bones whine in protest – a funny thing, really, and something Jim never failed to tease him about later – as he slipped a condom over the device. The hypospray was just a bit longer than his fingers, and he wanted to protect Bones’ ass from its uneven surface. Satisfied it would go in smooth and that the variations would probably feel amazing, Jim added another squirt of lube to his ass, and keeping one finger inside to help guide the hypo in, he pushed gently.

“What the...?” Bones made a choked sound, startled at the sensation, and he was trying to peer past his erect cock and legs to see what Jim was doing. “What is that?”

Jim pulled out his finger and nudged the hypo in further. “Still respecting your ass.”

It took a few moments for Bones to register what Jim meant, and then his eyebrows flew up under his bangs. “Is that a hypospray in my anus?”

“Or am I just happy to see you?” Jim teased.

“Oh, fuck,” Bones groaned, his head falling back against the mattress. “Why must you always take things from my job and make them kinky?”

Moving forward so he could lean against Bones’ leg, pinning it even further back, Jim grinned as he inched the hypo in as far as he dared. He could feel the shudder rippling through Bones’ entire frame. “Just talented, I guess, and I’d be happy to return the favor. You should’ve sat in that command chair on the Enterprise. That would be a great place to have sex, don’t you think?”

Bones groaned, his face flushed. “Didn’t have time to look at it closely.”

“Nice and plush,” Jim said, rocking the hypo in time to the rhythm of his words. “Roomy, too. I bet I could do all kinds of things to you on there and you’d just lean back and take it.”

The answer wasn’t exactly coherent, and Jim smiled to himself as he worked the hypo in and out. Bones was just moaning now, eyes drifted shut and absorbed in the moment. Jim pressed a kiss to the side of his knee, feeling the heat from his friend’s body and fascinated with how this was progressing.

“Does it feel good?” Jim asked.

Bones nodded once.

“Does it hurt?”

“Goddamn it, no,” Bones managed to voice.

“If you used your hypos like this –“

“Would never get you outta my med bay.”

“Well, maybe not *quite* like this,” Jim grinned, and angled the hypo to nudge his prostate again. This time, he used more pressure and he felt the immediate response as Bones tensed even further underneath him with a loud gasp. He had the feeling it wouldn’t take long to push Bones over the edge. “On the other hand, it’s a great alternative to turning my head and coughing.”

The joke fell flat as he didn’t get so much as a groan, but Jim didn’t have time to be disappointed. Bones’ moans were beginning to be interspersed with swears, and he was starting to tremble. Recognizing the signs of his impending orgasm, Jim upped the pace and increased the pressure with the hypo until he could see the strain. The volume increased in pitch, and then Bones was biting his lower lip, groaning as he came.

Unable to stop his grin, Jim coaxed him through it, and didn’t stop until his body went slack. As soon as he let go of his legs, Jim eased the hypo out slowly and moved out of the way so both legs could stretch out.

“Holy shit,” Bones breathed.

“Liked that?” Jim asked as he stroked Bones’ skin idly, and traced goosebumps between the moles and freckles.

Bones made a gesture that seemed positive. “You know that learning is about repetition, right?”

“Is that so?”

“Mmm.” For the first time since coming into their dorm, Bones looked relaxed and the tension he’d been carrying over had left completely. “Repeating a piece of information helps create links between the brain cells and makes it easier to recall. I think you might have to try this again, and soon.”

Jim loved that wicked twinkle when it appeared in Bones’ eyes. “Really. How soon?”

It was Bones’ turn to touch, and Jim found himself hard and ready within seconds. He moaned as Bones closed his hand around his cock, and stroked him easily. Bones laughed softly. “I don’t know if I can come again, but feel free to try.”

“Are you implying that my dick’s a hypo?” Jim asked, as he reached for the lube again.

“Might not be a good allusion to make, Jim,” Bones said, smiling. “Wouldn’t want to break it, after all.”

"That's good," Jim agreed, slicking himself up. "Because that would be a tragedy."

He might've said something else, but Bones hooked a leg around his thighs and pulled him into another kiss before he could reply. That suited him just fine. If this was the way he passed the time until they graduated and received their assignments, it wasn't a bad way to go.


End file.
